With In Time
by Dangerous Kitty
Summary: Logan turned Kendall down. Now months later. Logan gets jealouse when James and Kendall seem too close. has some Jarlos and Kames in it but it is a Kogan story!


**3rd person P.O.V**

...

_"Hey Logie! I need to talk to you!" Kendall Knight said walking over to his best friend. _

_Logan Mitchell turned around and smiled at his best friend._

_"Hey Kenny! And okay!" Logan said following Kendall up to thier appartment 2J._

_When they got up there they went straight to their room. Kendall entered first. Was the door cosed ogan turned to see Kendall with tears in his eyes. _

_"What is it Kenny?" Logan asked getting concern for Kendall._

_"I don't want you to hate me..." Kendal said with tears shinning in his green eyes._

_Logan walked over to his friend and hugged him. Kendal felt his heart skip a beat. He looked into Logan's beautiful brown eyes. Kendall almost started to lean in and capture those soft lips. Almost._

_"I'm gay." Kendall said looking anywhere but Logan's face._

_Logan grabbed Kendall by his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. _

_" Kendall, I'm Bi-sexuel. Plus nothing like this can ruin our friendship." Logan said looking into Kendall's green eyes._

_"That's not all... I kind of have a crush on you..." Kendall said pulling away to look at the ground._

_Logan's eyes widen. Logan might have been Bi. But he didn't like Kendall that way. Okay, He'll admit Kendall is hot and he has feelings for the blond but he was dating Camille. _

_"I'm sorry Kendall But... I can't. I'm dating Camille. Can we still be friends?" Logan asked._

_"Of course." Kendall said._

_He was frowning. It was clear he was hurt being rejected. But Logan couldn't. He just couldn't... But he knew something was going to happen... With In Time..._

...

It had been two months after Logan had rejected Kendall. And somehow everyone found out Kendall was gay. When the secret was out James started to hang out with Kendall a lot more. This made Logan jealous.

At the moment, Logan had just broke up with Camille. So he was on his way to see if anyone wanted to hang out. He entered appartment 2J and saw Carlos.

"Hey Carlos! Want to do some thing tomorrow?" Logan asked.

Carlos looked up at Logan.

"Can't, I'm going on a date tomorrow, remember?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I remember." Logan said. "Hey where is James?" He asked.

"With Kendall." Carlos said smiling.

"Do you think something is going on between them?" Logan asked.

"Between who?" A voice asked. It was James.

Logan turned around to see James and Kendall. James was smiling like he knew what Logan was talking about. Kendall was just standing there looking confused. Logan didn't know what to say. He kept opening and closing his mouth.

Kendall looked at Logan in confusion. _'Who was Logan talking about?'_ Kendall had thought. He looked at Logan. Logan looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Well?" Kendall asked losing his patience.

"I was talking about... Blond Jennifer and Jett!" Logan said like he just thought of it. "I mean they have became quite close." He continued.

"You got a point." James said.

"Um... Do any of you guys want to hang out tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"I got plans." James walking over to sit besides Carlos.

"I got to study for that test on Monday." Kendall said shrugging.

"Oh... I could help you with that." Logan said.

For some reason Logan was hoping he was going to be able to get to be alone with Kendall.

"Okay." Kendall said smiling.

With that the four band members went to watch Orphan. During the movie Logan noticed how close Kendall and James were sitting next to eachother. Jealousy started to boil in Logan. _'Kendall is suppose to like me!' _Logan thought. Logan got up and was about to stomp off to his room, when Kendall grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong Logie?" Kendall asked.

Logan blushed. He did not know what to say. All Logan could do was look into Kendall's green eyes. He snapped out of his daze when he realize he had been staring.

"Nothing. I'm just tired Kenny." Logan said jerking his arm away from Kendall's grip and walking off to his and Kendall's room.

Kendall was hurt. Logan never did that before. Kendall turned his attention back to the screen. The little girl dressed up and went to her step-father and tried to seduce him. It was kind of scary. Carlos and I switched seats so he could sit next to his boyfriend. No one but me knew about James and Carlos dating. James put his arm around Carlos. I smiled at this. At least James and Carlos was happy. _I wonder what is on Logan's mind, that is making him so mad?' _Kendall thought.Yeah, Kendall still likes Logan. He kind of got over Logan. That was until he accidently walked in on Logan only in his boxers. The movie went off. Kendall turned around to see James and Carlos making rolled my eyes at this.

"Get a room!"Kendall said slightly annoyed.

They pulled away blushing. James looked at Kendall and laughed.

"Trying to get a free show?" James asked laughing.

"Oh no! I'm trying to get rid of it!" Kendall said.

"We should head off to bed." Carlos said, not wanting this to turn into a fight.

"Yeah, your right babe." James said getting up.

"Goodnight Lovebirds!" Kendall said getting up.

"Goodnight!" They said heading to their room.

Logan was sitting down and reading his book when Kendall came in. Logan smiled up at Kendall.

"Hey, I thought you were sleepy?" Kendall asked eyeing Logan.

"Couldn't sleep. So I decided to read myself to sleep." Logan said. "But instead I got more awake..." Logan sighed.

Kendall laughed at this. He went over and grabbed his pajama's and went to the bathroom. Once he was changed He came back to see Logan already fast asleep. Kendall chuckled at this. He turned off the lights and climbed into bed and soon fell fast asleep

Logan turned pver and looked at Kendall. He was fast asleep. He seemed to be having a good dream. Logan smiled. Kendall looked so peaceful. Logan closed his eyes and soon fell fast asleep.

When Logan woke up, the news about his breakup with Camille had spread like wild fire. Every girl was now mad at him. Well, not Katie and Mama Knight. Oh and Lucy and Jo. Logan was at the pool with the rest of the gang. That means, Lucy, Jo, Kendall, James, and Carlos. Lucy, Jo, and James were getting a tan. While Kendall and Carlos were goofing around in the pool. Logan was just watching them. Logan just laughed as Kendall and Carlos started to splash Lucy, Jo, James, and himself. James and Carlos left. Soon Kendall and Logan went back to they apparment to study.

"When do you want to study?" Logan asked.

"We can start now." Kendall said.

"Okay." Logan said smiling.

Kendall grabbed Logan by the arm and went straight to their room. When the door was closed Kendall got out his text books. Logan couldn't believe Kendall was serious about studing. As they read in quiet Logan finally got the nerves to ask Kendall what has been on his mind.

"Are you and James dating?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

Kendall stopped writing. His eyes widen. Kendall can't believe Logan would think that.

"No. He is dating Carlos." Kendall declared. "I thought you knew that." Kendall said laughing.

"Then why did you spend so much time together?" Logan asked.

"He was helping me deal with coming out to everyone." Kendall said shrugging.

"Oh." Logan said.

Logan couldn't help but smile. That mean't Kendall was single. It was weird how Logan had found out about his feelings for Kendall just the other day.

"Why are you smiling?" Kendall asked chuckling at Logan's lopsided grin.

"Uh? Oh nothing!" Logan said blushing.

Kendall noticed the blush. Kendall thought it was odd. Why was Logan blushing? Why did Logan look relived when he found out James and Kendall wasn't dating? What was going on?

He looked at Logan to see logan looking right back at him. They both started to lean in. Soon their lips met. Kendall started to move his lips and was pleased when Logan did the same. Kendall felt Logan's tongue lick his bottom lip. Kendall opened his mouth. Logan moaned when he felt Kendall's tongue play with his.

Soon they both were just in their boxers. Logan was on top of Kendall. Both moaned, when their clothed cocks brushed. Logan started to thrust against Kendall. Kendall threw his head back moaning as he broke their kiss. It wasn't long till they were moaning like crazy. In no time they both came in their boxers screaming eachothers name.

Logan fell on top of Kendall. Kendall and Logan looked at each other and smiled. They shared a kiss. Unlike the other kisses, this one was gently and sweet. When they pulled away, Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and laid his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Logie... Why did you do that if you don't like me?" Kendall asked looking up at Logan.

"I don't like you... I love you." Logan said kissing Kendall's forehead.

"Really?" Kendall asked as wide.

"Yes. I love you, Kendall Knight!" Logan delared smiling.

"I love you too, Logan Mitchell!" Kendall said kissing Logan.

Logan smiled pulling away. He knew their love would grow stronger. Because no matter what he was **Not **letting Kendall go like he did the first time. No. He could never do that. he loves Kendall Knight. And with in time nothing could stop them from being together. No matter what.

...

_**Read**__** And **__**Review**__** Please!**_


End file.
